


You’ll always be more important

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fuck like I'm so excited and happy for her that I could just cry!!, Monday August 26th aka the day I will be losing my fuckin manners, When that demon girl up and left the steps she took to paint herself, because N/rmani is performing at the VMAs and just zvbljzgbzzulgbfg, despite the setback that was her bbmas performance falling through, have the advantage of being lightskinned and therefore easily seen for, her right now and know my punk ass gone cry Monday night., less than two weeks like I'm literally glowing with so much pride for, she's about to bring the industry to their knees for the second time in, the talent that she is but I swear The Most High is on her side because, the victim could've easily been successful and made it to where Mani, would never have a chance to flourish in the industry because Mani doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Him? Miss Celia? As if.





	You’ll always be more important

**Author's Note:**

> Is talking about Normani 24/7 my only personality trait? Well, obviously! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Celia hasn’t the faintest idea the reason as to why Audrey of all people asked to talk with her privately after school but despite them not getting off on the best foot due to the princess being corrupted by Maleficent’s staff and taking her hostage, the isle girl bares no ill will toward the beautiful girl. Celia was waiting inside the school lounge, keeping herself distracted until Audrey’s arrival by flipping absentmindedly through her deck of tarot cards.

“I’m here!” came a sweet voice.

Celia smiles, restacking her cards before tucking them away inside her backup, greeting Audrey with a friendly smile.

Audrey waves at the younger girl as she places her purse and backpack down on the top surface of the coffee table, situating herself next to her schoolmate, attempting to hide the fact she was nervous by straightening out the wrinkles of her skirt before adjusting the bracelets on her wrist. Okay, she could do this… She’d ran through what she was going to say to Celia not just all day yesterday but today as well. Audrey looks up into the girl’s eyes, the patience on her face picking away ever so slightly at her nerves.

Celia tilts her head at the sudden remorsefulness on Audrey’s face, anticipating an apology from her acquaintance but for what exactly, Celia is unsure.

Sighing, Audrey begins, “Celia, I’m so _so _sorry.”

Celia’s tongue moves from inside her mouth, the fortuneteller forcefully keeping it attached to the roof of her mouth to keep from asking what exactly Audrey had to be sorry for, eyes as patient as ever as she stares expectantly at the older girl.

Audrey doesn’t mean to get emotional but thinking back to the awful things she’d done in her corrupted state of mind, to the people she both hurt and attempted to hurt always made her feel like the worst person in existence. She uses her hands to fan at her teary eyes, laughing in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m such a big baby. God, this all went so much better in my head.”

Celia giggles, reaching out to take one of Audrey’s hands as a way of saying “Take your time. I’ll be sitting here when you’re ready”.

Giving the pretty girl a watery smile, the princess continues, “I literally could’ve hurt you or worse when I wasn’t me. Thank god I didn’t but that doesn’t matter because—”

“Get the hell away from her!”

The angry outburst startles the girls sitting on the couch, Celia letting go of Audrey’s hand, lips coming apart as she stared at the angry, glaring boy standing at the entrance of the lounge, his cold, furious eyes not on her but on Audrey. Hui…

Audrey swallows under the handsome boy’s dangerous gaze, wondering what she’d done wrong to anger him so and have him look like he wants to hurt her. “H-Huiliang…”

So this is where the damn brat had run off to. For the past week, Celia had been pestering him nonstop about taking her to the new cake shop that had just opened nearby and it was only yesterday that Huiliang caved, promising to take her after school today. He’d been waiting in the courtyard for his best friend for twenty minutes before finally getting fed up with waiting and going off to locate the girl himself, pure annoyance in every step he took. It would’ve been fine if it was Dizzy Celia was sitting here in the lounge with, Huiliang having a neutral opinion of the designer and only tolerating her for Celia’s sake but it wasn’t Dizzy who was in Celia’s company but the last person he wanted near the only person in the world he cared about.

Huiliang marches over to the couch, hovering over a confused Celia. Glaring down at her, he says with a growl in his voice, “Get up. We’re leaving.”

Celia returns his glare. “I’ll leave with you when I’m done talking to Audrey.”

Huiliang can’t believe what he’s hearing, covering his mouth to keep from saying something he knew he’d regret. Sighing, he allows his hand to drop from his mouth, still looking every bit as short-tempered as he says, “Celia, the girl you’ve been talking to this entire time took you hostage.”

Never once had she ever been intimidated by Huiliang and wasn’t about to start now, Celia meeting Hui’s fiery gaze with one of her own. “That’s not fair, Hui and you know it. She wasn’t in her right mind. Maleficent’s scepter—”

“I don’t care about that damn scepter, the spoiled princess sitting on this couch, or anyone for that matter! All I care about is _you_!”

Audrey’s frozen from her spot on the couch, the acidity in Huiliang’s deep, angry voice as he tried using her past to sway Celia to his way of thinking making shame slap her in the face for the second time, since she entered the lounge. Huiliang was right. She _had_ taken Celia hostage, had put her in danger and if Mal and Uma hadn’t combined their gifts, who knows what she would’ve done to the innocent girl.

“I don’t trust her, Celia but more importantly, I don’t trust her to be alone with _you_,” Huiliang says, voice soft, yet anger still evident in his tone.

Celia’s countenance is calm, not many being able to withstand Hui’s temper but she’s known and been around him for so long that it hardly has much of an effect on her. The stone-faced girl says, “It doesn’t matter if you don’t trust her, Hui because _I _trust her.” She looks back at Audrey, taking her hand again, a sweet smile on her face as she says, “I accept your apology, Audrey.”

Huiliang clenches his fists, grinding his teeth together as he took deep breaths to keep his temper from getting the best of him again. Why did Celia have to be so damn stubborn!? Why couldn’t she just listen to reason!? He does nothing to stop his best friend when she slings her backpack over her shoulder before getting up and leaving.

Celia had accepted her apology… This is exactly what Audrey had wanted and yet, she feels not a single bit of happiness and relief from within, staring up at Huiliang who was still standing wordlessly in the same spot he’d been in when he’d argued with Celia. Anger is radiating off of him, his very presence making Audrey feel stiff and anxious but she feels she still has to give saying something to him a try. Standing up, Audrey’s voice is meek as she says, “Huiliang—”

Huiliang brushes by her without saying a single word, Audrey’s shoulders drooping as she sighs, head hanging low.

It’s one thing if it’s him doing the ignoring but another thing entirely if _he’s_ the one being ignored, Huiliang pushing himself off the wall before gently grabbing Celia by her elbow as she walks out of Language of the Stars, hearing his younger friend’s annoyed sigh as he spins her around to face him. He crosses his arms. “Why have you been ignoring me?”

Celia looks up at the ceiling, tapping her chin in feigned thought, her tone sarcastic as she says, “Hmmm, it couldn’t possibly be because you were unfairly rude and mean to Audrey in the lounge yesterday.”

Huiliang scoffs. Hm, of course that was what this was about. “You can’t be serious, Celia…”

Celia gives him a smile that doesn’t have a trace of friendliness in it before turning around on her heel and heading to her next class.

Huiliang growls as he stares after the girl. If she thinks he’s about to apologize to prissy in pink, then she has another thing coming. Because what makes Celia Facilier the strangest girl he’s ever met is the fact that she’d chosen to befriend an unfriendly bastard like him. Things would get back to the way they were between them tomorrow when she inevitably started talking to him again.

For a week now, Huiliang has been in the worst mood he’s been in in ages and it’s all because of a certain fortuneteller still refused to talk to him. God, when would she stop being such a fuckin child and talk to him again!? Tch, but it wasn’t like he missed or anything… He was doing just fine having no one to talk to but that didn’t mean he liked going about his miserable days knowing that she was still upset with him.

“Oh!”

Huiliang turns his head at the sound of the familiar, feminine voice, his gaze hardening exponentially as he blinked at the very reason as to why his best friend is refusing to talk to him at the moment.

“I didn’t know we were locker neighbors,” Audrey says with a sweet smile, a giggle in her voice.

The scowling boy slams his locker shut, feeling a petty sense of satisfaction when prissy in pink jumped.

Audrey sighs as the standoffish boy walks by her, glancing over her shoulder to look after him.

Since coming to Auradon and enrolling at Auradon Prep, Huiliang discovered that there was a place he liked just as much as Troll Town: the library. It was the perfect place for a guy like him who treasured silence more than anything. It was his new favorite place to take a nap at or he’d just come here when his dumbass of a roommate Gaston Jr. was getting on his nerves, which was the moment he woke up in the morning and heard the sound of his grating voice.

What he assumed were books had just been placed down on the table he was the sole occupant of, Huiliang shifting in his seat before cracking an eye open, his mood taking a nosedive when he sees that it’s prissy in pink who’s come to his table.

Audrey freezes at the feeling of someone’s eyes on her, turning her head and looking into the annoyed eyes of the attractive boy with a not so attractive personality, smiling sheepishly at him. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She was the reason why Celia was ignoring him so he’d have every right to drive her off but instead, Huiliang closes his eyes again.

Audrey’s feeling a bit awkward as she sits down, internally promising to work as quietly as possible to keep from waking and irritating the boy sitting a chair down from her. As she’s scribbling down notes over the text she’s reading, it suddenly occurs to the member of the elite that she hadn’t been seeing Celia and Huiliang around together lately. Their personalities were polar opposites and yet, it was the sweet girl who Huiliang never hesitated to let in both his physical space and emotional space. She glances at the sleeping boy. Had something happened between them?

When Huiliang wakes up, prissy in pink is gone. He doesn’t bother checking for the time, stomach growling with an explicit want for food so he gets up.

Audrey lets out a whiny noise, pouting as she stood under the roof of the library entrance, safe from getting wet from the current downpour but seeing as she’s without an umbrella, the moment she steps out from under the roof, she’ll be soaked to the bone. Dammit, and she’d just bought this new outfit a couple of days ago. Sighing, the princess is about to accept defeat and step out into the rain when an unfamiliar warmth presses against her back and an equally unfamiliar scent tickles her nostrils, the beauty blinking as she looked up at the leather jacket hanging over her head before looking back into the handsome face of Huiliang. And it isn’t until she realizes how close their faces are and how all it’d take for their lips to touch is moving her head forward an inch or two that Audrey suddenly understands why her heart is beating so fast in her chest.

“What good is it being a spoiled princess if you don’t even have an umbrella?” Huiliang snarks, his breath hitting Audrey’s face.

Audrey is sure she’s blushing, face feeling so warm.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Although prissy in pink getting wet isn’t what he’d consider a proper punishment, it would’ve taught her a lesson for simply _existing_ because as petty and childish as it sounds on his part, Celia would still be talking to him if she didn’t exist. It wasn’t just anger he walked around with but pride but he’d had enough of his pride being the reason why the most important person in the world to him didn’t want anything to do with him.

Sighing through his nose, Huiliang is sounding every bit of sincere as he says, “I’m sorry for the way I acted in the lounge.” Trusting others was Celia’s thing, not his. He never regretted trusting Celia, though and while he couldn’t exactly agree with her on extending her trust out to someone who had put her life at risk, he’d just have to accept it.

Huiliang’s closeness still has Audrey feeling flustered and dizzy but not enough to have not heard his apology, Audrey smiling shyly at him as she says, “Y-You didn’t have to apologize. I understood where you were coming from.”

Well, at least someone did. “Come on. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

Finding Celia with her back to him by his locker the next day after his Magical History class was an unforeseeable sight, Huiliang clearing his throat to get the shorter girl’s attention. When his best friend turns around, she smiles at him for the first time in over a week, Huiliang suddenly feeling light on the inside.

“Took you long enough to swallow your pride and apologize,” Celia grins.

Huiliang rolls his eyes, trying to come off annoyed but it’s difficult because he’s just so unbelievably glad that Celia’s talking to him again, the misery that always hangs over him like a cloud suddenly lessening in strength. “Anyone ever tell you you’re annoying, brat?”

From afar, Audrey is watching Celia and Huiliang, smiling, happy that whatever had put a dent in their friendship was now a thing of the past. Her heart skips a beat and she stiffens when Huiliang glances up, their eyes meeting. All she can manage is an awkward smile.

What Celia’s saying to him is going in one ear and out the other, Huiliang unable to take his eyes off of the pretty princess standing not too far away from him and his best friend.

“Hey!”

The isle boy gives the girl his attention again, amusement appearing in his eyes when he sees the unthreatening glare on her face.

“Are you even listening to me, Hui?”

He smiles at her, ruffling her hair. “Let’s go to that new cake shop you were telling me about after school.”

Celia lights up. “Really!? Yaaaaay!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
